On My Own
by Raen Raen Go Away
Summary: Terra tries escaping Slade, only ends up in FentonWorks, and in the portal... Read and review please. It's a Teen Titans, Danny Phantom fic. Title ideas welcome! For Now, On My Own, by BeingGirl, my Beta and bestest friend! WHEEEEEEE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !
1. Run, Little Girl

Terra Phantom

Terra raced into FentonWorks, trying to hide from Slade. "H-Hey...Look, a...a portal." She sighed with relief and walked in. Slade raced past the house, and Terra absentmindedly put her hands on the wall. A spark made her jump, and then...

Her whole body exploded in pain. Pure, agonizingly long pain. She struggled out, limping. She lay on her back and put her hands on her stomach, trying to fight off the pain...She saw Slade's face in her mind and lay there, knocked out.

...

Terra groaned and sat up, holding her head. She looked in the mirror to inspect the damage and gaped.

Her normally blond hair was a pale, icy lavender, and Slade's suit, normally silver, was now blue, and her big, blue eyes red.

"AAAAAH! I'M A GHOST!" Terra screamed and panicked, wondering how Beast Boy would take the news that she had died. Then she wished she could kiss Beast Boy one last time...

A light red ring appeared around her waist, washing over her tiny frame, and Terra put her hand to her face. A blond, blue-eyed girl smiled back at her. "Oh, Beast Boy...Make room for another shape-shifter, I guess..." Terra picked up a rock and hurled it at the window to see if she still could control the earth. Yup.

She heard footsteps and looked to see Danny Fenton, and smiled nervously. "Aw crap..."


	2. Found OutSorta

_ Terra's Point of View_

Dang it! How could I have been so stupid? This guy was clearly just walking into the basement lab of his house, and then, BAM! I'm here. Of course. Life just loves me, don't it? I smiled weakly.

"Uh...Hi? I'm kinda being chased by this psycho and I ran into your house to hide and I wandered into that thing and now I'm a ghost!" I said hurriedly, barely looking at him. He stared back at me.

"Psycho? Okay, what's your name?" I bit my lip. Should I make up a name or not? In the end, I just decided to roll with it.

"T-Terra."

"I'm Danny Fenton, and these are my friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley." Danny stepped aside, and a Goth girl, presumably Sam, and a black boy, probably Tucker, stepped in.

"That's TF for Too Fine," Tucker flirted. I wrinkled my nose when I smelled something like gym shorts and Thin Mints.

"Uh, okay, but what smells?"

Tucker's face fell. "Foley...by Tucker Foley..."

Sam, who looked just like Raven, looked into my face. "She looks kinda like you, D," she said, turning to Danny.

"I know, and she says she's a halfa. Do you think Vlad made another clone besides Dani?"

"A whata?"

"Halfa girl, halfa ghost."

"Oh..."

I sat on the lab table and swung my feet around. "His name is Slade."

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"The psycho." I put my head on my hands. Slade.

"Hmm...Terra, why don't you try transforming into a ghost?"

"Hubba wha?" I asked, scared. "I can control the earth, but ghost powers?" I remembered that ring from earlier. "Oh...Okay."

I felt something change in my stomach when I thought of my "ghost form". Tucker gaped.

"Wow you're hot," he said. "Care to go out to the Nasty Burger later?"

"Uh, sure?"

Danny smirked. "Congrats, Tuck. Got a date with the second hottest girl on the planet in a half-hour."

"Second hottest?"

"Oh man...Did I say that out loud?" Danny blushed and looked away from Sam. "N-nevermind..."

I heard the familiar THUD of a door being kicked down and screamed, Tucker's hand covering my mouth. _Slade_. Had to be. Gotta hide, gotta hide...

Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. I felt myself turn lighter and Tucker whisper, "T? Terra, where are you?"

I was invisible.


	3. Teen Titans, GO!

What in Sam's heck just flipping happened?

I opened my eyes and saw Slade, a tracking device in hand. I was scared. I mean, really scared. So scared my heart felt like it would jump out of my fricking chest.

"You can run, little girl, but you can't hide," Slade muttered dangerously. I put on my brave face and watched in captivated horror as Slade grabbed Tucker and Sam, and Danny turned into a ghost, like me. So this_ Dani_ character must really be a clone? No time for my mental musings now. I had to help Danny, Sam, and Tucker!

I felt something hard jab me in the hip. My Titan communicator! Six could help them!

"Titans! Trouble at FentonWorks, Amity Park," I whispered/hissed in the communicator. "Slade's here!"

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy all had bored looks on their faces. "On it, T," BB said boredly.

"Just 'cause six can hand him his ass on a silver platter doesn't mean I can," I said, feeling embarrassed yet competitive of my fellow teammates. I put a wall between Slade and Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Raven saw Sam and smiled slightly.

"Kid's got good taste," she muttered.

"Yeah, 'cause she looks like death, right?" I teased. I sighed as Slade killed my makeshift barrier. "JUST GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" I yelled.

"Friend Terra, what ha-" Star's voice was cut off as Slade smashed my communicator.

"Um...Hi?" I squeaked nervously. Slade pointed to Sam, Tucker, and Danny, tied up and gagged, Danny still in ghost form.

"That's IT!" I yelled, infuriated. "I don't care if the_ Titans_ appear or not! I've always stood alone, and got along just fine. What makes you different?"

"Terra. You wanted more control. I gave that to you. You chose to serve me."

"I may be a traitor, I may be young, I may not have total control yet, but I. Am. NOT. Your. Apprentice!"

_ Next chappie epic battlescene! Drop pans now. *clunk* Good. *updates*_


End file.
